We're In Heaven
by SpiritCapture
Summary: This Is A Story About Sixteen Year Old Tomoyo Who Has a Job As A Singer. She Really Wants Eriol In Her Life But If It Wasn't For Meiling She Would Have A Chance, But It Seems That Eriol Has Chosen Meiling Instead....


**We're In Heaven**  
A Dream Comes Alive  
Special Thanks For DJ Sammy For Letting Me Use Her Song Heaven  
notice:this is my friends song. she said she got kicked out so she let me use it. do not tell FF please. I've asked for permission.   
Sixteen Year Old Tomoyo Has A Job As A Singer Since Sakura-kun Told Her She Would Make It To Be The Best and Guess What She Did, But All Tomoyo Wants Is Eriol To Love Her. She May Be A Star But She's All Alone And Eriol Doesn't Know It At All And Tomoyo Is Afraid To Ask Him If He Likes Her.  
  
Eriol Did Move Back To Japan, But Tomoyo Doesn't Know Why He Did. "Was It Because Of Me?" She Asked Sakura-kun. "Who Knows But I Know You Guys Are Destined For Each Other."  
"You Really Think So?"  
"I Know So."  
"Maybe Your Right."  
"Yea Maybe.....Maybe Not."  
  
At That Moment Naoko, Rika And Chiharu Ran In To Tell The News That Brought Tomoyo To Tears. No Eriol Didn't Die.   
"We Heard That Eriol And Meiling Are Boyfriend-Girlfriend Now."  
In That Instant Tomoyo Cried And Cried And Ran For Home. Running With The Wind, Her Tears Blowing To The Wind. She Tripped And Got A Bad Cut On Her Knee By A Big Piece Of Glass That Was Very Sharp. She Cried Even More.She Was Down On The Street For Hours. No One Ever Came By To Ask If She Was Okay And Many People Walked By.   
  
"I Don't Think Anyone Cares About Me Anymore." She Cried Much More And Laid Her Head Down On The Street. Her Tears Droping On The Street's Floor. Then Suddenly Someone Said Hello. To Tomoyo's Surprise It Was Meiling And Eriol Was Behind Her Smiling At Tomoyo. Tomoyo At A Instant Got Up And Said "What Do You Want?" Meiling Was Laughing At Tomoyo Cause Eriol Likes Her And Not Tomoyo And Meiling Was Very Happy With Eriol Cause He Picked Her. "Nothing Really, Except Too Bad For You."  
  
"Why Do You Say That?"Tomoyo Asked Meiling  
"Eriol Doesn't Love You, He Loves Me. So You Should Get Over It."  
"Why Do You Have To Be So Mean." Tomoyo Said Her Eyes Full Of Tears.  
"What Do You Mean?"  
"You Know What I Mean, So Stop Bragging."  
"I'm Not Bragging."  
"Yes You Are.You're Saying I Got Eriol And You Didn't .I'm The Best. Eriol Loves Me." Tomoyo Says Dramatically.  
"Eriol Is Mine Now So You Should Just Get Over It And Go Away."  
"You'll Always Be The Snob You Are." Tomoyo Says Running Home But Before She Could Go Anywhere She Tripped On The Same Knee And Was Screaming For Mercy Saying In Screams "Why Doesn't Anyone Care About Me."  
Meiling Calls Saying "You Deserve It. Come On Eriol, Lets Go."  
Eriols Says"Okay."He Turns Around To Tomoyo Silently Says,"I Hope You Feel Better.Bye". Meiling Looked Hot Faced. "Come On Eriol!"  
  
They Left Tomoyo In The Street. Tomoyo Continued To Cry For Mercy. Blood Flew Every Where. Soon It Was Covering Her Whole Leg. Some Old Lady Called The Ambulance. The Lady Didn't Care At All About Tomoyo. She Was Just Glad That It Was Peace And Quiet. Tomoyo Had To Get A Bandage For Her Cut. The Doctors Said It Was Infective. So She Had To Be Careful. She Had To Stay In The Hospital For A Few Days Because They Want To Check-Up On It.  
  
Meiling And Eriol Came To Visit Not Exactly Visit. "Don't Worry," Meiling Says,"I'm Going To Your Concert And So Is Eriol."   
"Why?" Tomoyo Asked  
"To Make Sure You Feel Comfortable."  
"Is That True?"  
"Of Course Not. We're Going Because All Of Our Friends Will Be There. See Ya."  
"Bye." Eriol Said.  
"Don't Say Anything." Meiling Said Pulling His Shoulder.  
  
****************Fifteen Days Gone By, Concert****************  
  
Tomoyo Was Really Ready This Time. She Had A Plan. She Was Going To Show Eriol Her True Feelings By Singing Him A Song That He'll Love.  
"I Would Like To Dedicate This Song To A Very Special Person In My Life. He May Not Know It But Right Now I'm Going To Sing It For Eriol."  
Everybody Of Tomoyo's Friends Were Not Paying Attention Except Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko And Eriol. His Eyes Sparkled And His Cheeks Turned Rosy When She Said His Name. She Sanged The Song Called Heaven.  
  
Baby you're all that I want.   
When you're lying here in my arms   
I'm finding it hard to believe   
We're In Heaven   
We're In Heaven   
  
Oh, thinking about all our younger years,   
There was only you and me,   
We were young and wild and free.   
Now nothing can take you away from me.   
We've been down that road before,   
But that's over now.   
You keep me coming back for more.  
  
Baby you're all that I want.   
When you're lying here in my arms   
I'm finding it hard to believe   
We're in heaven.   
  
And love is all that I need   
And I found it there in your heart.   
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven.   
We're In Heaven  
  
Now, nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say   
But just hold me now,   
Cause our love will light the way.  
  
Baby you're all that I want.   
When you're lying here in my arms   
I'm finding it hard to believe   
We're in heaven.   
  
And love is all that I need   
And I found it there in your heart.   
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven.  
  
Now our dreams are coming true.   
Through the good times and the bad   
I'll be standing there by you.   
(We're in heaven.)   
  
And love is all that I need   
And I found it there in your heart.   
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven.  
We're In Heaven  
Tomoyo Was Glad To See That Eriol Was Giving Her The Loudest Clap Ever. After The Concert Eriol Was The Only One There. He Was So Glad. Tomoyo Was Glad To What Eriol Had To Say. He Said That He Liked Meiling Because He Thought That She Didn't Like Him. In A While Eriol Saw Something. Leaning Closer To Her. She Was Just Relieved.   
Eriol Said "If You Want I Could Give You Something." Tomoyo Was Puzzled. She Answered "What?'' Eriol Looked Very Pleased. He Said "This." He Came Very Close And Gently Laid His Mouth On Hers. Tomoyo Shocked In Surprizement. She Calmed Down And Put Her Arms Around Him And Came Closer To. This Could Be The Beggining Of A Beautiful Relationship.  
After That Was Done, Madison Said Something Very Special To Eriol. "We Really Are In Heaven Cause Our Dreams Are Coming True, I Love You Eriol....  
The End.......   
Okay it is mean and all. But Meilin really wouldn't do that. I just got a little carried away. I promise I'll make it better soon real soon. My apoligize to eveyone you thinks about how Meilin would not act Like that. She really is cool and all. She cares deeply for her friends. But really its just a made-up story. It can't hurt anyone. 


End file.
